


Сумасбродство

by Babak



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Собственно, Антон и Михаил занимаются важными делами.
Relationships: Duke Anton/Michael
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Сумасбродство

Спроси его кто-нибудь о том, что сейчас происходит, Михаэль бы гордо назвал это «воспитательным процессом».

Хотя это было, конечно, больше преувеличением — будь это кто угодно, даже сама Императрица, кто прервал бы их, он бы с большой долей вероятности убил бы посетителя. Антон тоже мог бы, но его руки слегка заняты тем, чтобы удерживать тело от удара со спинкой кровати, да и меч слишком далеко. Михаэлю не сложно позаботиться обо всем самостоятельно — зрелище распластанного на спине герцога с широко раздвинутыми ногами стоит даже битвы с тысячей демонов.

Хотя нашествие демонов они уже пережили и Антону вряд ли настолько была нужна его помощь, честно говоря. Но недооценивать лучшего военачальника Войн Древних — роскошь, уже давно недоступная Герцогу Грифона. Михаэль сумасброден, иногда жесток, и совершенно не стыдится этого. Легко заметить его реакцию на любого рядом с Антоном, если знать, на что смотреть.

Сын Вячеслава знает как никто другой — они знакомы для этого достаточно долго, и позволить себе эту связь, наверное, даже проще всего. Ангел с неразделённой любовью хуже самого голодного цербера. А сын всегда своенравных Грифонов с отчаянным желанием кого-то — едва ли не хуже. Последствия почти наверняка были бы ужаснее, отгородись они друг от друга.

На таком моменте можно вспомнить Вячеслава, позволившего себе бастарда с Элизабет даже несмотря на запрет Императора.

У драконов очень интересное чувство юмора — Грифоны с самого начала бежали от ангелов как могли, но в итоге именно в них и обрели свою судьбу. Старый Иштван наверняка был бы недоволен, не упокой его душу Светлана. Но навсегда ли? Старый ворчливый призрак ни за что не упустит шанса рассказать потомкам об их глупости.

Где-то в глубине души Михаэль даже уважал того — Иштван почувствовал угрозу от замысла ангелов заранее, даже когда еще никто не знал. В конце концов, из всех, именно он был прав с самого начала.

Но это уже не имеет никакого значения.

А вот Антон под ним — всё значение мира.

Гордый Герцог со всегда высоко поднятым подбородком, которого братья и сестры всегда считали наименее готовым к этому титулу. Но вот, он правит, и правит не хуже своего отца, и Михаэль горд. Тот вырос в восхитительного мужчину, пусть его внешность и до сих пор годится разве что на гарем мага.

Но это были лишь короткие пересуды, услышанные в казармах.

Под одеждой Антон, кажется, будто отлит из драконьей стали. Крепкие мышцы, сильные, всегда готовые к бою, но такие открытые сейчас к ангелу.

Этот момент откровенен до невозможности, и с первого взгляда кажется неправильным, словно богохульство, предательство их бога, но разве? Что-то Михаэль не помнит таких приказов. Что бы не восклицали Инквизиторы, полные фанатичной веры, Эльрату явно было плевать, с кем его подданные проводят ночи или что делают. Не было бы — ни один из планов Уриэля тогда не воплотился. Кто-то может назвать это почти что оскорблением Бога, но Михаэль поклоняется Эльрату уже многие века, и может позволить себе подобные слова.

Но это все — ненужная лирика, на которую отведено время бардам и стихоплетам. У Антона и Михаэля — вечная война наяву и в собственной душе, не прекращающаяся ни на минуту. Войну можно выиграть, но выгнать из собственного разума — никогда.

Поэтому они рядом, почти всегда вместе, намного больше, чем было бы прилично.

Йорген пару раз приходил, предупреждал о слухах, но у Михаэля твердая рука, а у Антона — уверенность в своих действиях и армия верных сторонников. Один только Килбурн готов был умереть ради своего Герцога. Они вообще стали очень близкими друзьями после битвы у Гнезда Соколов. И к ангелу рядом со своим Господином тот относился совершенно нормально, лишь пару раз спрашивал, уверен ли, напоминал о случившемся с сестрой. Но увидев решительно-влюбленный и настолько преданный, каким может быть лишь Грифон, взгляд, принял это с улыбкой.

И Михаэль, не ревнующий Герцога разве что к Килбурну, всё это молча одобрял.

Но в разгар страсти, конечно, нужно думать совсем не об этом. Антон стонет громко, может даже черезчур, но поделать с этим явно ничего не может, и это греет самолюбие ангела — глубокие, мощные толчки выбивали из Антона всю гордость и своеволие, но не сказать, чтобы тот на самом деле был против. Власть пусть и опьяняет, но давит всегда огромным грузом, заставляет опираться на собственный меч и идти дальше, истекая кровью. Ничего, Михаэль не против подержать это все некоторое время на себе, он понимает. Ангелу не сильно важно, сколько нести, а вот удовольствие от процесса и осознавание, до какого состояния он может довести всегда сдержанного Антона…

Скажем так, оно стоит всех Слёз Асхи, раскиданных по Асхану.

А смех в глазах Анастасии кажется вполне заслуженным — возвысившись среди некромантов, она все равно иногда приезжала домой ради светских разговоров и огромного количества шуток над братом.

Иногда Михаэль хочет ее остановить, спросить, не согласиться на ли она сделать Антона вампиром. Пусть нежить, но в Асхане случаются и более странные союзы, чем ангел и немертвый. Но он так и не решается. Может, когда-нибудь потом, может никогда. Бессмертие это тяжкое бремя, и ангел не уверен, что готов взвалить его на Антона.

Но Драконы всё расставят по своим местам, и пока что им остается только принимать то, что есть, и наслаждаться. Другого случая уже может и не быть.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
